1092
The dolls disappear from the doll house and David and Hallie see themselves in place of the dolls. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in present time. A new threat. A new mystery. For Maggie Evans has been bitten by a vampire. A vampire who was not Barnabas Collins. Julia and Barnabas are in panic over who this vampire may be, and this night, when Maggie feels the summons, Julia decides to let her answer it, so they may discover the vampire's identity. Julia, with a cross in hand, follows Maggie to the vampire. Act I Maggie wanders through the woods with Julia close behind, but her cover is blown when she steps on a branch and tries to hide. Meanwhile, David finally finds Hallie at Collinwood. Hallie is reading Elizabeth's horoscope, which for the day reads "loved ones will finally find their way home." She isn't sure if she wants to know what the horoscope means, and decides she no longer cares what Gerard does to her. In the woods, Julia loses track of Maggie, but finds Barnabas. Barnabas hasn't seen Maggie and sends Julia back to Collinwood, while he continues to search. At Collinwood, David hears the voice of Carrie summoning him and tells Hallie they have to go to the playroom. Julia's return delays them, but she agrees to let them go upstairs, thinking they are going to bed. Barnabas finds Maggie in the woods, with fresh bite marks on her neck. Act II Barnabas returns to Collinwood with Maggie and he and Julia take her up to her room. The children go to the playroom, but no one is there. Eventually the carousel begins playing and David senses someone is in the room. In Maggie's room, Julia tells Barnabas that Maggie needs a blood transfusion or else she may die and rise as a vampire. Julia decides to go into town to get supplies. After she leaves, Maggie revives and Barnabas tries to get her to talk, but she is able to resist his hypnosis. Back in the playroom, David and Hallie notice that the lights in Rose Cottage have turned on. Act III David looks inside the dollhouse, but can't figure out how the light goes on. He decides to wait in the playroom for Carrie. Julia gives Maggie a transfusion and her condition appears to be improving. As Maggie rests, Julia and Barnabas wonder what to tell the family in regards to Maggie. They decide to try and keep it a secret from everyone else so the police don't get involved. Julia also wonders if the attack on Maggie has anything to do with the impending disaster. In the playroom, Hallie feels there is someone in the room and she is led to the dollhouse. She and David look inside and find the model ship next to the dolls. Act IV Hallie suggests destroying the dollhouse, but David doesn't think that will work since they already tried to destroy the dolls. The decide to continue to wait for one of the spirits to show up. Meanwhile, Barnabas and Julia continue to watch over Maggie as Julia reads the journal of the Quentin from the 1840s. She finds an entry from October 14, 1839 which reads: "Tonight I do what I dread. I must go and see 'G' at the cottage." The two assume that "G" means Gerard and he lived at Rose Cottage. As the dogs continue to howl outside, Julia continues to try to find out clues about Rose Cottage. In the playroom, David finally decides it's time to leave. As they walk out, Hallie notices the dolls inside Rose Cottage have disappeared. When they enter the hallway, Carrie summons them back to the playroom. They look inside the dollhouse and now see themselves instead of the dolls. Memorable quotes : David: (to Hallie) A visitor only stays for a week. ---- : Barnabas: Look into my eyes. Look deep into my eyes. ---- : Barnabas: How well you look after me. : Julia: A habit, I suppose. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes Background information and notes Production * At the end of the credits, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. is written in text instead of the usual logo. * Closing credits scene: Toy carousel in the playroom. Story * An entry in the journal of the 1840 Quentin journal is dated October 14th, 1839; he wrote about meeting Gerard at the cottage. * GHOSTWATCH: Carrie's spirit calls to David twice. Later, Hallie senses a cold presence. Later they see Tad and Carrie's ghosts inside Rose Cottage model. Aren't the figures in the Rose Cottage dollhouse supposed to be David and Hallie and not Tad and Carrie? The ghost of Carrie is telling them to look in the window to see what will happen to THEM. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: She’s being summoned (reprised from previous episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * Kathy Cody flubs, "Let us... tell us..." * The green grass has the appearance of a carpet. * In the woods, when Barnabas is telling Julia to go back to Collinwood and that he will find Maggie himself, he is having much trouble saying his lines. At the same time, the mics aren't picking up all that he is saying, but he is clearly stumbling. "The person who is vicious...Now I can inaudible myself...There are many crosses that have been inaudible..." * The carousel is spinning, but no music is playing. * The sound cue of Carrie's voice telling the children to stay in the playroom comes late, and David and Hallie (who were leaving the room) stand in the doorway, waiting for the cue. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1092 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1092 - The Tenterhooks The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1092 Gallery ( }}) 1092f.jpg|Hallie & David 1092n.jpg|Lights On 1092p.jpg|Looking after Maggie Category:Dark Shadows episodes